Staring
by SaxyGirl
Summary: Vilkas can't keep his eyes off their newest member. Farkas notices.


_AN: I have no idea where this came from, but I enjoy it! I own none of the characters or Skyrim, the Elder Scrolls, etc._

 _lllll_

"You're doing it again." The amused voice grabbed Vilkas' attention and he blinked and turned his gaze to meet the pleased look of his twin brother. "You're staring." Farkas slipped into the chair across the table and propped his elbow on it, a wide grin etching across his face. "Being pretty obvious about it, too."

Vilkas snorted and turned his gaze back to the practice field behind Jorrvaskr. "I thought we were supposed to watch the whelps so we could offer them guidance," he countered.

"That only works if you watch their fighting techniques," Farkas replied. "Unless Yngra has figured out how to fight with her arse, I don't think your staring is going to help." He laughed when Vilkas half-heartedly threw a punch at his shoulder and missed. "Maybe you need to get out there," Farkas teased. "Your aim is terrible."

Vilkas ignored his brother and resumed watching the whelps practice and he again found his eyes drawn to Yngra and, more specifically, her very delicious looking backside. She had a habit of practicing in leather leggings that fit her like a second skin and all Vilkas could think about was running his hands along her legs up to her arse. Farkas was wrong, that thing was a weapon, one of distraction. If she wore those leggings while fighting she would win easily because everybody else would be too busy staring.

Vilkas blinked in surprise when a piece of fabric hit him in the face. He picked it up and glanced at Farkas. "You have some drool on your chin. I thought you would want to wipe it off," Farkas laughed. Vilkas frowned and threw the cloth back at his brother. "Why don't you just bed her and get it out of your system?" Farkas asked once he had calmed down.

Vilkas frowned and shifted so that he was facing his brother. "I don't think it's that easy," he replied, careful to keep his voice low. He and Farkas were the only Inner Companions outside, but you never knew who could be lurking close enough to overhear.

Farkas' brows arched in surprise. "It's always been that easy for you before," he pointed out. He shifted and looked out at the practice yard and it was all Vilkas could do to not look himself. "What's different this time?"

"It's not just _me_ that's interested," Vilkas rumbled. Farkas looked back at him, obviously confused. Vilkas sighed and leaned closer, glancing around to make sure they were alone. "My _wolf_ has a more than passing interest," he muttered, though that description was a gross understatement. His inner beast was beyond interested in their newest member, to the point that Vilkas could not be close to her for long periods of time, especially when the moon was full. Even at his current distance he could feel his beast yearning to lay claim to her.

"Huh," Farkas responded. Vilkas dared to look back at the practice field and nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw Yngra stretching. She was bent practically in half, feet and palms flat on the ground. "Have you talked to Kodlak?" Farkas asked. Vilkas shook his head, watching the leather as it flexed over Yngra's body, wishing he could join her, bend his own body over hers, his cock nestled against that glorious arse. Farkas grabbed his chin and forced him to turn away. "You need to talk to Kodlak," Farkas said.

Vilkas shook off his brother's grip. "Why? So he can give me more breathing exercises and meditation techniques?" he snapped. Farkas blinked and Vilkas sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I've got it under control, okay. I know myself well enough to know how long I can be around her. Don't worry, I'll be fine." His eyes again wandered to Yngra and Farkas snorted.

 _lllll_

"I thought you said it was your inner beast that was interested," Farkas commented as he pulled up a chair and joined Vilkas on the porch. Vilkas ignored him. "And yet here you are, beast free and still staring."

"I never said it was _just_ the beast, just that it was also interested," Vilkas replied, wondering why he was having this conversation. Yngra was working with Athis, their practice swords smacking together rhythmically.

"Then my advice from before still stands," Farkas stated, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "Bed her and be done with it." Vilkas frowned, shifting in the chair and crossing his arms as he watched them. She was in the leather again, still hugging her curves just right and he was enjoying it, but without the yearning of the beast tugging at him he was able to watch her fighting. She had a bad habit of leaving herself open on her offhand side. Farkas snorted. "I cannot believe she hasn't noticed your obsession with her. And people think I'm an icebrain."

Vilkas blinked and looked at Farkas. His brother was right, Yngra was smart and yet she seemed to have no idea that Vilkas had been stalking her from a distance for months, practically since she had joined the Companions. His brow furrowed and his eyes swung back over to her. As he thought Athis was able to land a blow on her offhand side, sending her stumbling. Farkas growled, sounding almost like the wolf he no longer was. "Just bed her already," he snarled. "We're all getting tired of this and if you don't bed her, I'm sure somebody else will."

"How do you know nobody is?" Vilkas asked, stopping Farkas halfway out of his chair.

"Because when she's not here, she has Lydia with her. Always," Farkas replied. Vilkas snorted, Lydia was Farkas' favorite bedmate so he would have picked up gossip from her. "And I can tell you that while nobody's succeeded yet, she has at least two Housecarls who want to. So either get to it, or get over it." He rapped his knuckles on the table and then disappeared inside.

Out in the practice field Athis and Yngra were finishing up. Athis tipped his head to Vilkas before heading inside and Yngra followed slower, rolling her shoulder as she did. "You need to change your stance," Vilkas said. "You're leaving yourself wide open on your offhand side."

Yngra stopped walking and stared at him for several moments and then blinked slowly. "Huh. And here I thought you were only watching me because of the leather," she commented.

Vilkas barely managed to keep from gaping at her. "What?" he croaked.

She grinned and took up Farkas' abandoned chair. "I'm not blind or stupid, Vil'. I know you've been watching me since I joined up. I just figured you were ogling my hindquarters the whole time, not actually watching me fight."

His mouth worked open and closed a few times before he settled on something to say in response. "You knew?" He frowned once the words were out. That was not what he meant to say.

She shrugged and grinned, "Yep." She leaned back in the chair and brought one foot up tugging off her boot and rubbing the ball of her foot.

"Why didn't you say something?" he demanded. He could not believe he had humiliated himself this whole time. He stared at the table in shock.

"Honestly?" She dropped her foot and leaned forward, bending down to meet his eyes. "I like it," she said. "I'm just not sure why you've never acted on it. You don't seem the type to shy away from… well, anything." She switched feet and pulled her other boot off.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Up until very recently, I wasn't sure if it was me or the beast that was interested," he muttered and then shook his head. "No. Both were interested, if that makes sense. But I didn't want to accidentally lay some kind of claim on you with my beast. And I couldn't be sure that I would keep from shifting during it."

She dropped her foot and propped her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her hands. "And what's stopping you now?" she asked. At his curious look she shrugged. "You don't have the beast any more. What's stopping you?" She gave him a grin that sent heat rushing through him.

"Because it wouldn't be a one off for me, Yngra. Even with the beast gone, I want you for my own. If all you want is a quick roll in the hay before you move on, find another man," he growled. She shivered under his gaze and licked her lips, her eyes dropping to the table.

"Vilkas," she murmured, looking up at him through her hair. "If I only wanted a one off, I would have found somebody else ages ago. I've been waiting for you to come to your senses." She paused and then raised her head to meet his gaze full on. "I ask again, what's stopping you?"

Vilkas snarled and shoved the table aside in his haste to stand and pull her to him. "Not a damned thing," he rumbled before his lips closed over hers and his hands curled around her arse. She arched into him, clutching at his shoulders. He broke the kiss and leered. "C'mon," he said, "I've been waiting for ages to peel these things off of you and see you in all your glory."

She laughed as they made their way to the door. "Enjoy them now," she said. "They're damned uncomfortable and the only reason I wore them is because you like them."

He pinned her to the door and kissed her again. "They're the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he replied. "But if you don't like them, I've got no issues seeing you naked instead."

"Then you better get me down to your room," she responded.

"With pleasure." He opened the door and they stumbled by Farkas, ignoring his knowing look as they tumbled downstairs.

Farkas grinned and turned to Athis. "What did I tell you?" he asked. Athis frowned and grudgingly handed over a stack of septims. Farkas accepted it and then went to collect from the rest of his Shield-Siblings, a wide smile on his face.


End file.
